<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>First Time for Everything by tsundo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27390328">First Time for Everything</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsundo/pseuds/tsundo'>tsundo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fallout 4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Kagerou - Freeform, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Trans Male Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 00:22:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,799</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27390328</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsundo/pseuds/tsundo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Danse has never been in a relationship before. So there's a lot of firsts that he's nervous but excited to go through with Kage.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Paladin Danse/Male Sole Survivor, Paladin Danse/Sole Survivor (Fallout)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. First Kiss</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Danse has never kissed anyone before, so Kage is more than eager to be his first kiss.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Strange. I’ve been alone for so long, I don’t know how to act around you,” Danse had said one day. Kage stopped all his work on one of his guns and looked up at him, where he was sitting in one of the chairs. The room was empty, with it only being Danse and Kage. They were in his house after all and Kage figured Danse would appreciate the privacy while he worked on something.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Have. Have you never been with anyone else?” Kage asked. Danse shook his head. “But. You’re so attractive, no one’s asked to be in a relationship with you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“At the time, I saw relationships only to be a distraction, so I usually would turn down any attempt. Eventually, word got around that I was dedicated only to my work and that was that,” Danse replied. “I see now that you can balance both, I just. Never took the chance I suppose.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That means,” Kage paused, thinking about it for a moment. “That means I’m your first. First everything,” he said. Danse nodded. “Oh, wow. Um,” Kage said. “Wait does that mean you’ve never kissed anyone before?” he then said, growing curious. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I haven’t. I wasn’t prompted to in the past.” Kage sat there for a moment, tapping his fingers on the workbench before turning fully towards Danse, a twinkle in his eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Would you like to have our first kiss?” Kage asked. Danse’s face immediately flushed red and Kage couldn’t help but chuckle. “Usually I’d try to make it all romantic, take you out on a date and then kiss you when it ended,” he said, swaying a little bit. “It’s not really all that safe to take you out on a date anywhere like you used to,” he sighed. “There is the Starlight Drive in or Taffington Boathouse I guess,” he hummed. Kage thought about it some more before Danse’s voice quietly broke his thoughts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Would you… like to kiss me right now?” Danse asked. He was looking down, face still flushed. A wide grin grew on Kage’s face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If that’s okay with you, then absolutely,” he replied with some enthusiasm. Danse looked up to Kage this time and watched as he approached him, Kage kneeling down in front of Danse. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can you walk me through this?” Danse then asked, not wanting to mess up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s ok, I can lead this one,” Kage said. “Just close your eyes.” Danse did as he was told and then felt a weight press on one of his legs, Kage’s hand resting there for stabilisation before Danse felt his other hand on the side of his cheek. He could feel his heart pounding in his head as the buildup became almost unbearable until he then felt a pair of lips atop his. Danse gripped his pants as his arms rested on his legs, feeling somewhat overwhelmed by the emotion he was feeling. The kiss was gentle and soft, and much too short for Danse’s liking. His eyes fluttered open when Kage pulled away, sitting on his legs and he couldn’t help but see the goofy smile on his face. “I hope that was a good first kiss,” Kage then said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can. Can you kiss me again?” Danse asked, suddenly feeling confident. Kage obliged and went in to kiss Danse again, this time doing it a little bit differently. Danse reached up this time, one hand resting on the back of Kage’s neck, the other placing itself on Kage’s cheek. His fingers ran through his black hair as he deepened the kiss, not wanting for it to end. Reluctantly, Kage pulled away, running out of air. Danse saw how red his face was and he looked away apologetically.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well,” Kage huffed. “Maybe this means I can kiss you more often now,” he smiled. Danse couldn’t help but smile back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’d like that.“ </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Sleeping Together for the First Time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Kagerou has a nightmare and seeks some comfort.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>No it's not smut. I'm debating whether or not I'd like to write and post it, in this case it's just about intimacy since I'm honestly starved for it lmfao.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It wasn’t obvious that Kage missed having someone in bed beside him. To have someone to hold him at night. It’s been the longest time he’s gone without having someone in bed with him and it felt… weird. Ever since he entered this relationship with Danse, he found himself wanting to feel his embrace in bed more and more. It was a source of comfort and the type of intimacy he missed. He sat down on his bed, rubbing a towel on his hair to dry it off after showering. Danse lived in another room in the house since Kage kept all the power armour collected in his home, various stations strewn about in the garage, so it made sense for Danse to keep his power armour with the rest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kage let out a huff before looking over to the door to Danse’s room. He debated whether or not he should knock on his door and ask if he could stay over the night. Or vice versa. But, respecting his boundaries and not wanting to mess this relationship up at all since Kage loved him very much, he decided against it and hung up his towel instead, turning off the lights, getting into bed, holding his comfy pillow close. He soon drifted off to sleep, imagining Danse holding him from behind.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He was in the Vault again. Trapped behind the cryogenic pod as he saw Orion’s face looking towards him desperately as Kage pounded against the glass, trying to get to him. He saw his baby ripped away from him and he yelled out. “NO!” Kage screamed, his throat going raw. “Take me instead! Please! No!” The scene changed as Kage fell from the cryo pod, falling in darkness until he landed on pavement, letting out a groan of pain. A gun was then kicked towards his direction. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Well?” Maxson’s voice echoed in front of him. Rain coated Kage’s face as he blinked blearily. “Are you going to follow your orders, Knight?” He then heard Danse’s laboured breathing beside him, battered, bruised. Kage wasn’t moving on his own this time. As if he was being controlled by a puppet as he grabbed the gun and stood up, looming over Danse. He tried desperately to stop himself from pulling the trigger but his body acted on his own. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“No!“ Kage cried out before the trigger clicked and shot Danse right in the head.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Kage yelled out, waking up in a cold sweat. He scrambled out of his bed, checking his PipBoy. 3am. He paced around his room for a bit before holding his head in his hands. There was a light knock on the door and it opened, Danse standing at the doorway, illuminated from the moonlight outside. He made his way to sit beside Kage when he didn’t turn to look at him, neither of them saying a word until Kage reached out to him and hugged him. Danse was slow to reciprocate, still unsure and afraid of doing something wrong but when Kage held him tightly as if he were afraid of letting him go, of losing him forever, Danse held Kage as close as possible. Kage nuzzled his head into Danse’s neck and murmured something that made Danse’s heart skip a beat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please stay with me tonight,” Kage pleaded. He gripped Danse’s shoulders and Danse could feel him shaking. “Please.”</span>
  <span>“I will,” Danse replied softly. After a few moments, Kage got back into bed, Danse following after. He couldn’t help but feel so </span>
  <em>
    <span>close </span>
  </em>
  <span>to Kage as he laid beside him. His breath mixing with his. He could feel his heart rate rise as he looked at Kage. Kage’s eyes were already closed, trying to fall back asleep. Danse couldn’t help but find Kage more stunning in the moonlight. The blue light bouncing off of his olive skin, his black wavy hair falling down onto the pillow in broken strands. He didn’t think about what he did next but his hand brushed against Kage’s face. Realising what he did, he tried to pull away until Kage’s hand caught his and kept it there. Danse could see the small smile on Kage’s face. It was then that he knew he wouldn’t mind falling asleep to that smile or waking up to it for that matter.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. First time declaring his love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Danse says I love you for the first time.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Do you have a moment?” Danse started. He was fidgeting with his hands as he grew nervous about what he was going to say. He’d never really said this to anyone ever. Kage had been working on another project. It seems like most days Kage’s always working on something or out in the Commonwealth, scavenging for whatever he can find. Today he was working on the small garden he had behind the house. There were the farms that Sanctuary had worked on for everyone but this was just a small personal pet project that Kage had worked on from time to time. Apparently before the war, him and his late husband, Orion, had a garden they tended to, full of herbs, vegetables and flowers. Codsworth mentioned how devastated Kage was to see the garden had been destroyed in the blast despite his efforts to keep it alive for Kage’s sake. Kage stood up from the position he was in, shaking the dirt off from his hands. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Something on your mind?” Kage replied. He then dusted the rest of himself off before turning his full attention towards Danse. Danse picked at a few weeds in the dirt. He wasn’t skilled at gardening, he never had the experience or the opportunity. Regardless, he wanted to help Kage in any way he could even if he was a threat to the plants. He remembered when they first started gardening together, Danse had done something wrong and Kage had burst out laughing before showing him exactly how to do things. All he did that day was show him so much kindness that Danse didn’t feel he deserved. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” he replied. “I-” he started but the words died in his throat. Kage looked at him expectantly before crouching down in front of him, his eyes twinkling. “I love you,” he finally said. Kage then lunged forward, capturing him in a hug that ended up pushing him down onto the dirt. The wind was knocked out of him in surprise and the two landed on the ground with a thump. Kage then let out a laugh as he pushed himself up from Danse, his hands planted in the dirt beside him as he looked up into his blue eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you too,” Kage smiled, leaning down and kissing him. Danse felt a surge of affection wash over him as Kage kissed him, his arms moving to wrap around Kage and pull him down to make it even more intimate. When they pulled away, Kage couldn’t help but give a laugh as he rested his forehead atop of Danse’s, closing his eyes. “Thank you,” he breathed. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>